official_scrap_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Scrap Clicker/Guide
This guide will help from the beginning of Scrap Clicker to gathering maxed upgrades and around 1T Golden Scrap as from there on, the only real progression there is would be to collect more GS. It's written and maintained by the wiki admin Ergin27, but anyone is welcome to fix errors and making it a bit better. For the case you already played quite a bit of the game, you can directly jump to the Midgame part or Lategame part. The earlygame part includes your first 1000 GS, the midgame part until the Barrel Collection is unlocked and the lategame part everything after that. Part 1: Early game 1. The overlay Important articles for this chapter of part 1: Scrap Clicker, Scrap, MagnetsFirst, download the game, if you haven't done this yet. When you start, the game will load, then the game is started. If you start it for the first time, you should see a big gray barrel on the screen (click it to get Scrap) and a number on the top. This is your current Scrap. Under your Scrap indicator there's a bar going from left to right with every click you make on the barrel. Every time it's full, this bar will give you bonus Scrap. At first it will be negligible, but later on it gets better. At first, you need 100 Clicks to fill it, but later can get reduced through an upgrade. Don't forget to get your daily gift to earn 3 Magnets (up to 153 with an upgrade) on the last section. This gift can be clicked as well to reduce 15 seconds from the timer to get the gift faster. 2. How to upgrade right Important articles for this chapter of part 1: Scrap Clicker, Scrap, Scrap Upgrades (Scrap Clicker), Factory Upgrades, Bonus Bar Upgrades, Colored Barrel UpgradesIn this game there are 4 types of upgrades to buy with Scrap. In the first category, upgrade as much as you can the click barrel and the chance to get an x10 click. Autoclicker isn't really good till you get some levels. In the second category, you'll find the factory and the recycler, both quite useless. At last there's the Golden Factory, which gives Scrap upon the time (you need to prestige to get it, more explained later on), a great upgrade to have with you. In the third category, you find upgrades related to the upper bar, and the magnet gift, all of them good upgrades to have, especially when the bar starts giving more Scrap than your clicks do. And the last category gives you an upgrade which makes colored barrels appear from the left on the main screen to upgrade 6 different Barrels with different capabilities. Also, there are two Magnet upgrades, one increases the chance to autocollect a colored barrel, and the other one increases the chance to get x10 Scrap from the autoclicker. Upgrade them as Magnets have no other uses anyway. Later on you'll find there are more upgrades, but they'll be described later in this guide 3. Ad Events. Important articles for this chapter of part 1: Scrap Clicker, Scrap, Ad EventsIn this game there is only one ad event, x5 Golden Scrap for an hour. This time counts down even if away from the game. It's a great Ad Event for progression, so try to get it as much as you can. 4. Colored Barrels Important articles for this chapter of part 1: Scrap Clicker, Colored Barrels, Colored Barrel UpgradesWhen you reach 1,000,000,000,000,000 (1 Quadrillion) Scrap, you get to unlock Colored Barrels, but you need to buy the Upgrade first. These fly on the main menu (the one where the click barrel is found) every certain time. There are six Colored Barrels: red (gives Scrap upon shaking the device), green (gives Scrap upon rotating the device), blue (gives Scrap by holding on the barrel), brown (barrel is more little and moves, but gives more Scrap upon clicking it as well), yellow (gives more Golden Scrap from the Golden Factory, explained on the next section) and pink (no effect currently). They have a max level of 100. 5. Prestige Important articles for this chapter of part 1: Scrap Clicker, Golden Scrap Once you get 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (1 Sextillion Scrap), you'll unlock an Upgrade called "Golden Factory", not to be confused with the normal factory. This will at first give you 2 GS (Golden Scrap) every minute, but it will get better every level you give to the factory. It's recommended not to reset under 1000 GS, as your income will multiply by 11, further allowing you to reach much higher level of the click barrel. It's also suggested to never reset again until you get in the billions of GS range, as you can just reach Click Barrel level 200 where you are (you won't need more for anything else even if it's upgradeable up to level 650). These billions of GS will be obtained from the Barrel Collection in the future. Note no Upgrades but Scrap Upgrades and your current Scrap get reset when Prestiging. Your previous GS will be saved as well. Part 2: The Midgame 1. Scrapyards Important articles for this chapter of part 2: Scrap Clicker, Scrap, Golden Scrap, ScrapyardsWhen you unlock the Click Barrel level 50, you unlock the normal Scrapyard, which boosts your general Scrap income. This scrapyard can get really good, so dump some Scrap to it. There's another Scrapyard when you reach the Click Barrel level 200, the Golden Scrapyard. This one gives you a chance to get Legendary Scrap from merging on the Barrel Collection, used to boost the Barrel Collection itself. 3. Barrel Collection Important articles for this chapter of part 2: Scrap Clicker, Barrel Collection Ah, the so beloved Barrel Collection... Unlocked with a Click Barrel of level 150 (but full potential at Level 200 with the previously mentioned Scrapyard) recreates a Scrap Clicker 2 playstyle, where Barrrels appear (every 10 seconds) on the merge grid and you merge two identical barrels to get a better one. This zone is so powerful when you invest the proper amount of time that it can skyrocket your Golden Scrap income from those few thousands to even some trillions! Part 3: Lategame 1. How to do well at the Barrel Collection Important articles for this chapter of part 3: Scrap Clicker, Barrel Collection, Barrel Collection UpgradesAs said before, you merge two identical Barrels to create one which produces more $ than the previous two barrels together, resulting in an income increase. There are three upgrades to invest on with those dollars. One makes barrels spawn faster by 1 second per level (up to 4 seconds/barrel), the cheapest upgrade of them all. The second upgrade gives you a chance to get higher Barrels when they spawn, more expensive than the previous one (capped at Level 5). And the last Upgrade, which gives you better barrels, but rather guaranteedly (and it caps at Level 10, being the highest cap of them all). The most expensive upgrade of them all but the best one there is. When you get to $1 Million, you're prompted to convert your hard earnt money into Golden Scrap, but don't do this yet. You'll have much more money to convert later on. 2. Legendary Scrap Upgrades Important articles for this chapter of part 3: Scrap Clicker, Barrel Collection, Golden Scrapyard, Legendary Scrap, Legendary Scrap UpgradesWhen you get to the Click Barrel level 200, you unlock anther Scrapyard, the Golden Scrapyard. This scrapyard gives you +0.5% chance per level to get Golden Scrap while merging Barrels on the Barrel Collection. They give you two Upgrades. The first one gives you +10% $/level. Max out this one first, as the second one will be more useful much later on. The second Upgrade gives you +10% GS/level when converting your dollars. As mentioned before, this is better later on. 3. And what to do when I'm finished? When you reach around 100 million $/second, there isn't much else to do than maxing any leftover Magnet/$/Legendary Scrap upgrade, and finally start converting your $ into GS. Enjoy your billions of GS (or trillions if you play for longer) by resetting the game. You'll feel skyrocketing through levels where you were stuck at first. Category:Scrap Clicker Category:Guide